Brotherly Love
by lae10
Summary: In the episode, Brotherly Love, what if Bo was the one driving Jud's car and got in the accident?


**Bo's POV**

Jud was packing getting ready to leave. He was just going to take off. I could tell Luke was mad because over twenty years he thought his baby brother was killed in a hospital fire. When we all found out that Jud was alive we couldn't be happier. Luke couldn't be happier. Now for Jud to just want to up and leave broke Luke's heart. Luke told Jud that he couldn't just walk into someone's life one day and drop out the next. We all wanted to help but Jed kept saying that if anything happened to us he couldn't live with himself. Then Luke said that if something happened to Jud he couldn't live with himself. I finally stepped in and told them that I was having a hard time living with the both of them. Daisy laughed when I said that.

"Now y'all keep forgetting something," I said. "Once that guy gets his scar outta that ditch he's gonna come looking for us and it ain't gonna be too hard to find us cause he knows Jud's car and he knows the General."

"Wait a minute," Luke said. "That guy's new here. He's gonna have to take the main road out here, won't he?"

"What're you getting at?" Jud asked.

"Bo will drive your car while you and me are in the General Lee," Luke said.

"What good is that gonna do?" Jud asked.

"You stay outta this," Uncle Jesse said. Then he looked at Luke. "What good is that gonna do?"

I smiled a little. "Don't you see, Uncle Jesse? I'm gonna be a decoy."

"Yeah," Luke said. "While Bo is decoying those guys I'll be with Jud going the other direction."

"I can't let you do that," Jud said.

We argued for awhile with Jud about the plan. He didn't want to do it but we weren't taking no for an answer. We agreed on a place to hide out, and Luke and I went to pack while Daisy made us lunches and Uncle Jesse gave Jud some traveling money.

Before we left I did some thinking. I started feeling left out because Luke was spending all his time with Jud. I mean he had a right to because this is the first time they met, but since they met Luke's changed. He's changed in some good ways and some bad ways. Since Jud came Luke's been happier than ever. But he also has been spending all his time with him. Sure, I've been with them but neither of them talks to me much. I feel like Luke is being pulled away from me. I feel like I'm losing him. Luke's been like my big brother ever since my parents passed on and I know Luke used to think of me as his little brother. But now after over twenty years his really baby brother shows up on our doorstep and I'm suddenly yesterday's news.

About an hour later we were all outside saying our good-byes to Uncle Jesse and Daisy. Before I got into Jud's car Luke put his hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful," he said.

"You got it," I said. "You be careful too."

"You got it," he said.

I got in Jud's car and left. Luke and Jud stayed back to give me a head start. Then they left going in the other direction. I was a little nervous about this whole plan but everything should work out okay.

I was driving down a bunch roads, some of them I went down twice, but there was no sign of Tex Tomkins or Charlie Burns. I knew that they didn't leave Hazzard because they really wanted to get Jud. And Tex wasn't going to leave Hazzard until he got him. But we weren't going to let him get Jud. Jud was family and, more importantly, he was a Duke. And you mess with one Duke, you mess with all of them. When it comes to our family nobody should mess with me.

_"Bo, this is Luke, you got your ears on?" Luke's voice came over the CB._

"Yeah, this here's Bo," I answered.

_"Hey, Bo, any sign of them yet?"_

"No, I actually haven't seen anyone."

_"Well, keep the CB on this channel and let me know when you see them."_

"10-4."

I drove for about another ten minutes and I saw Tex's car coming toward me. They went right past me, and I looked in my rearview mirror and saw them turn around. They took the bait. They caught up to me pretty fast. For a bunch of city dudes they drive all right.

_"Bo, this is Luke. Come back."_

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I'm here, Cousin."

_"How're you doing?"_

"Well, I just got them on my tail. They're pretty good drivers for a bunch of city dudes. I'm turning on the Old Mill Road."

I turned on the Old Mill Road, and Tex and Charlie were right behind me. I kept my eyes on the road to make sure I didn't make a small mistake that I would later regret.

_"They still there?"_

"Yeah, but—"

I was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. I looked behind me and saw Tex's hand out the window with a gun in his hand.

_"Bo, what's going on?"_

I took a deep breath. "Jud was definitely right about them two guys having guns. I just got shot at."

_"Just hang in there. Use both sides of the road."_

"I'll try but—"

I was cut off again by the sound of another gunshot. I did as Luke said and used both sides of the road so that they'd have a harder time to hit me.

_"Bo, you all right?"_

I didn't answer. My hands were like glued to the steering wheel. I flinched at another gunshot.

_"Bo, you okay?"_

I wanted to answer Luke but I couldn't seem to get my hands off the steering wheel. I ducked down a little bit at the sound of another gunshot. I was in trouble.

_"Bo?"_

The next gunshot hit the car. I couldn't seem to shake them.

_"Bo, dang it! Will you answer me?"_

I was kind of shocked at Luke's reaction. I had to answer him. I had to let him know I was all right.

I reached for the CB and then heard a big pop and the car was going out of control. I tried to keep the car on the road but I couldn't. I went off the road and down a hill. I knew I was going go crash. I tried to stay as calm as I could. My mind was telling me to hit the brakes but I was so scared that I couldn't move. I saw a gully up ahead and I knew I had to get out.

I opened the door and threw myself out. I rolled on the ground and my head hit something hard. I heard and explosion and then everything went black.

**Luke's POV**

As we were in the car Jud was getting a little angry with me because I got the whole family involved with his problem. I kept explaining to him why we were all doing this.

"Luke, this is crazy," Jud said. "I never should've agreed to this."

"Jud, listen to me," I said. "We're family. We wanna help."

"But it's my problem," Jud said.

"It's _our_ problem," I corrected him. "Put yourself in my shoes. I just found out that my baby brother has been alive all these years and some crooked gamblers are out to kill him. What would you do if you in my position and I was in yours?"

Jud sighed. "The same thing you're doing."

"See?" I asked.

"I'm just worried," Jud said. "I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay."

"All right," he said.

I sighed. "Better check up on Bo and see how he's doing." I picked up the CB. "Bo, this is Luke, you got your ears on?"

_"Yeah, this here's Bo," he answered._

"Hey, Bo, any sign of them yet?"

_"No, I actually haven't seen anyone."_

"Well, keep the CB on this channel and let me know when you see them.

_"10-4."_

I heard Jud sigh deeply in the seat next to me. I knew this was stressful for him. But he was lucky he had all of us here to help him. It was great that he came to Hazzard. If he hadn't Tex and Charlie probably would've gotten him by now. Plus, I found out my baby brother was still alive.

After about ten or fifteen minutes I decided to check up on Bo again.

"Bo, this is Luke. Come back."

_"Yeah, I'm here, Cousin."_

"How're you doing?"

_"Well, I just got them on my tail. They're pretty good drivers for a bunch of city dudes. I'm turning on the Old Mill Road."_

I turned the wheel and we went on another road going away from where Bo was.

"They still there?"

_"Yeah, but—"_

Bo was cut off by something that sounded a whole like a gunshot. What the heck was going on?

"Bo, what's going on?"

_"Jud was definitely right about them two guys having guns. I just got shot at."_

I looked at Jud, who looked back at me. We were both worried about Bo.

"Just hang in there. Use both sides of the road."

_"I'll try but—"_

Bo was cut off by that same sound and this time it sounded louder. Them boys mean business.

"Bo, you all right?"

I waited awhile but Bo didn't answer. My heart was racing. I kept telling myself that everything was okay.

"Bo, you okay?"

Once again Bo didn't answer. Something was wrong. I could tell.

"Bo?"

I almost went hysterical when Bo didn't answer again. Something was definitely wrong. Why wouldn't he answer me? Did Tex and Charlie catch him? Did he crash? Was he hurt? Where was he? I needed him to answer me, tell me he was all right.

"Bo, dang it! Will you answer me?"

I spun the car around and headed toward Old Mill Road when Bo didn't answer. I had to find him, make sure he was okay. I looked at Jud and saw worry in his eyes. He was just as worried as I was.

I turned on Old Mill Road and hit the gas. When I didn't see anything I got scared and really worried. Where was Bo? I could see on the road some tire tracks that seemed like a car kept swerving from side to side. I knew that had to be Bo. I told him to use both sides of the road. He was smart enough to do that.

As we went down the road we still didn't see anything. I was scared that Tex and Charlie got him.

"Hey," Jud said pointing. "There's smoke right over there."

I looked a little to my right where he was pointing and saw smoke. I feared the worst that could've happened.

"Oh, no," I groaned. "Please, not Bo."

I put the pedal to the metal and headed down the road toward the smoke. I was so worried that it was Jud's car and Bo was in it. I just had to get there.

I saw where the smoke was coming from and I pulled over. Jud and I climbed out the windows and looked at the fire. Sure enough, it was Jud's car. I prayed to God that Bo wasn't in it. I quickly glanced around the area of the fire. I suddenly saw a figure lying on the ground by some bushes not moving. My heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"Bo!"

Jud and I ran down the embankment. I was terrified just looking at the fire. I heard a car approaching. I turned around and saw Enos pull up beside the General. He got out of his car and stared at the fire.

"Enos, call an ambulance!" I shouted.

"Okay, Luke," Enos said getting his CB.

I ran to Bo's side. I checked for a pulse and was relieved when I found a steady one. I looked at his face. He hand one nasty bruise right above his temple. Jud came right next to me. I could tell he worried the same as I was.

"He's still breathing," I told Jud.

"This is all my fault," Jud said.

I looked at Jud. "What're you talking about? This ain't your fault."

"I never should've let you talk me into this," he said. "I never should've told you about my problem."

"Jud, quit talking like that," I ordered. "This is not your fault."

Even though I told him not to, I could tell Jud was still blaming himself for this. I looked down at Bo and prayed for him to wake up. He just had to wake up.

I patted his cheek gently. "Bo, wake up. Come on, you can do it."

I could hear sirens in the distance. The ambulance was coming. When they pulled up the paramedics came rushing down the embankment. They got Bo on a stretcher and loaded him in the ambulance. Jud and I followed the ambulance to the hospital. Enos said he would tell Daisy and Uncle Jesse what happened.

We got to the hospital about half an hour later. The paramedics took in into the emergency room. Daisy and Uncle Jesse showed up about fifteen minutes after we did. After I explained what happened Daisy collapsed in my arms and started crying. I just prayed that Bo was all right.

After about an hour waiting to hear on Bo, the doctor finally came out.

"Well," she started, "as far as we can tell, he has no internal injuries and no broken bones. But he does have a slight concussion."

I sighed sadly. "Well, he's gonna be all right, ain't he, Doc?" I asked.

"The trouble is he's still unconscious," the doctor said.

"That ain't good, is it?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"The sooner he comes around the better," the doctor said.

"Maybe if one of us went in and talked to him…" Daisy suggested.

The doctor nodded. "It's worth a try. But just one at a time."

"That'll be me," Uncle Jesse said.

While Uncle Jesse went in and tried to get Bo to wake up, the rest of us stayed in the waiting room praying that Bo would wake up. I just couldn't get that image of Bo laying there on the ground out of my head. I was so worried about him. I don't know what I would do without him.

About ten minutes later Uncle Jesse came back into the waiting room with a sad face. Bo still hadn't woken up yet. Daisy went in next. Then ten minutes later she came back out with tears falling down her face. I wrapped my arms around her and comforted her as much as I could before going to see Bo.

When I opened the door to Bo's room I almost lost it right there. I couldn't stand seeing him laying there. He was in there because of me. Me and my brilliant plan.

I walked around the bad and sat in a chair beside the bed. I couldn't help but stare at his innocent face. How could this have happened?

I picked up Bo's right hand and held it between mine. "Bo, please wake up." Tears flooded my eyes. "Please, Bo. Would you wake up?

I almost went hysterical when he didn't wake up. I kissed his hand softly and held it close to me. I silently prayed to God for Bo to wake up. He had to wake up. I just wanted him to wake up and be all right. If he didn't wake up soon I would probably lose it. I just wanted him to wake up so we could start laughing and joking with each other again. So he had to wake up.

My time with Bo was almost up when I felt his fingers move. I looked up and looked at Bo. His eyes started to fluttered and I could finally see his beautiful blue eyes.

I squeezed Bo's hand lightly. "Hey, Bo."

"Hey, Luke," Bo said quietly.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

"Okay, I guess," I answered.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked.

Bo thought for a second. "I remember hearing a big pop. Then I went off the road. I jumped outta the car. I remember hearing a big explosion and that was it."

I nodded slowly. "Jud and I found you laying on the ground. Enos showed up and called an ambulance."

Bo nodded. "Did you get Tex and Charlie?"

I shook my head. "No, we didn't, but we will."

"What about Jud?" he asked. "Is he okay?"

"Jud's fine," I said. "He's just worried about you."

"Are Uncle Jesse and Daisy here?" Bo asked.

I chuckled. "For a guy who's just been in an accident, you sure ask a lot of questions. Uncle Jesse and Daisy are both here. They're worried about you. Let me go get them."

I got up and left Bo to go get Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Jud. I stuck my head out the double doors and saw Uncle Jesse and Daisy standing right outside them.

"Now y'all come in and help me shut him up," I said smiling.

Daisy screamed with joy, and she and Uncle Jesse followed me to Bo's room. They were just as happy as I was that Bo was awake.

When I opened the door to Bo's room he was sitting up on the bed. Bo looked up when we all walked in the room.

"You okay?" Daisy asked.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Daisy threw her arms around Bo and hugged him tight. "You're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back," Bo said.

Daisy pulled away. "Oh, honey."

"Y'all didn't think you could get rid of me that easy, did you?" Bo asked.

I laughed and messed up Bo's blonde hair. I'm glad that Bo was still joking around. Tex and Charlie couldn't destroy Bo's sense of humor. He was okay...that's all that mattered.

"Where's Jud?" Bo asked.

I completely forgot about Jud. I didn't even notice that he wasn't in the waiting room when I went to get Uncle Jesse and Daisy. I wondered where he was. I hope he's okay.

"Yeah, where is Jud, Uncle Jesse?" I asked.

"He just went out to get some fresh air," he answered.

"I'm gonna go get him and let him know Bo is awake," Daisy said walking out the door.

"How do you feel, Bo?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"I'm okay," Bo said. "I've been better."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I can imagine."

"How long have I been out?" Bo asked.

"About an hour or two," I told him.

Just then Daisy ran into the room. I could tell something was wrong by the look on her face. Something had happened.

"Daisy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"They got Jud," Daisy said fearfully.

"Who?" I asked already knowing who it was.

"Tex and Charlie," she answered.

I sighed sadly. "I can't believe this. I'm going after him."

"I'm coming too," Bo said.

"No, you ain't," I said. "You're gonna stay put till the doctor says so. No more arguing."

I quickly walked out of the room before Bo could protest. Once I stepped into the waiting room the only thing I had on my mind was Jud. There was no way that Tex and Charlie were going to get Jud as long as I'm around. I just found out my baby brother is alive, and I'm not going to lose him again.

**Bo's POV**

I know what Luke said but I could help but want to help find Jud. We were all in this and all of us should help find him, including me.

About five minutes after Luke left the doctor came in and said I could go home anytime. I quickly got dressed and went outside with Uncle Jesse and Daisy. I got in the jeep with Daisy and told her to go wherever Luke went. Daisy didn't want to because she wanted me to go home to get some rest. Since Jud was family I told Daisy that we had to help Luke find Jud.

We drove along for about fifteen minutes when suddenly we all met in one pace. Luke cut Tex and Charlie off and their car went into the pond. I have no idea what came over me but I jumped out of the jeep and dove into the pond. I didn't care that I had a concussion, all I cared about was getting Jud out of the car. I spotted the car and I tired to open the door but I couldn't. I quickly went up to the surface, and took a deep breath, and went back down. If I didn't have the concussion it'd be easier for me to swim. I swam to the open trunk and grabbed a crowbar. I used it to break a window and one-by-one they got out of the car. Once I knew Jud was out of the car I kicked my feet to the surface. Once my head broke the surface I heard everyone on shore cheering. Enos must've shown up when I was in the water. Enos cuffed Tex and Charlie, and the rest of us went back to the farm.

Later that day Jud was getting ready to leave. Since Tex and Charlie were behind bars Jud was free to do his own thing without having to look over his shoulder all the time. We were all glad that Tex and Charlie were in prison. Jud could now do anything he wanted. Jud promised that he'd come back to visit as often as he could. We'd all miss him but it was good to know that he was alive after all these years.

After Jud left everyone went inside and ate some cake that Daisy made. I sat outside on the General's hood with my back against the windshield and did some serious thinking.

I wasn't sure why but I was kind of glad that Jud left. I'm not sure if I just felt jealous or left out. When I found out Jud was Luke's brother I was really happy at first. Then I learned that they had a lot in common. It seemed that they had more in common than Luke and me. I felt left out. I grew up with Luke always thinking of him more as an older brother than a cousin. Now all of a sudden his real brother shows up and I felt like I was completely out of the picture. I felt like I was losing Luke and there was no way to get him back. It was like Jud was taking over my place in Luke's life. I needed Luke and I couldn't lose him. He's my best friend, and if I lost him I'd lose myself.

I heard the screen door slam and I looked up. I saw Luke coming out of the house and coming toward me. Once I saw him tears started to form in my eyes.

"Hey, Bo," Luke said. "There's cake inside if you want some."

I shook my head. "No, I ain't hungry."

Luke walked around the car and came to my side. "I just can't help but feel like something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," I lied.

Luke shook his head. "No, I know you better than that, Bo, and you know that. So quit trying to hide what's bothering you and tell me."

"Luke, if I tell you, you'll get mad at me," I said.

Luke leaned against the car. "Bo, I ain't gonna get mad at you. If you tell me I'll listen to you and try to understand what you're saying. Come on, we've grown up together, and you should know by now that you can tell me anything. Tell me what's on your mind."

I sighed and sat up on the hood. "Well, I was really happy when Jud came here. We all were very happy. But I'm kinda glad he's gone."

"Why?" Luke asked confused.

"I felt like I was losing you," I said with tears in my eyes. "All my life I considered you my big brother. Now when your real brother shows up after more than twenty years I felt like yesterday's news. It seems like you two have more in common. Jud just steps into your life and I'm suddenly outta the picture."

Luke looked surprised and sad that I said that. I knew that he wasn't expecting that to be bothering me. I never really showed how I felt about the whole thing. Now that I told him I could tell he felt bad, which is not what I wanted to happen.

"Bo, that ain't ever gonna happen," Luke said. "Jud may be my brother but he can't just walk into my life one day and replace our lifelong friendship."

I sighed. "I don't know. I just feel like you're gonna be spending more time with him than with me. He's your younger brother and I'm just your cousin."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," Luke said as he climbed on the General's hood and sat next to me. "Don't let me or Daisy or Uncle Jesse hear you say that again. You're more than that. You ain't just my cousin, you _are _my little brother _and_ my best friend. Bo, you know it takes a lot for me to change my feelings about you. And if they change they'll change for the better."

I sighed. "I don't know. I think I'm just being selfish."

Luke shook his head. "No, you ain't being selfish. I should've known you'd feel somewhat sad. You and I have been like brothers all our lives, and then my real little brother shows up after all these years. This had to be hard on you."

I nodded. "It was hard and it ain't gonna get any easier." Tears were in my eyes and I let one slip down my cheek. "I just don't wanna lose you."

Luke reached over and wiped away my tear with his thumb. "You ain't gonna lose me. I'm always gonna be here for you whenever you need me. I'll tell you one thing, you definitely ain't selfish. If you were you never would've jumped in that pond with a concussion and got Jud out. If it weren't for you Jud wouldn't be here right now."

I didn't really even think about that. Luke was right, as always. A selfish person wouldn't jump into a pond with a concussion.

"You're right," I said. "I never even thought about when I jumped into the pond."

"Yeah," Luke said. "See, Bo? You can't get away from me that easily."

I laughed. "Good."

"I love you, Bo, and nothing or nobody will ever change that," Luke said.

"I love you too, Luke," I replied.

Luke put his arms around me and gave me a brotherly hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned me head on his shoulder. Nothing was more comforting than a hug from Luke.

Luke pulled away. "And if you ever pull a stunt like that again when you're hurt I'll kill you."

I laughed. "I won't."

"Good," Luke said. "If you ain't here I ain't got nobody to pick on."

I laughed again and decided to turn this into something. He wasn't getting away with that.

"You shouldn't be talking," I said. "You get picked on more than I do."

"Oh, is that so?" Luke asked smiling and getting off the hood. "We'll just have to figure that one out, won't we?"

I smiled and turned my head toward the house. I had a feeling that Uncle Jesse and Daisy were watching us from inside.

Suddenly I heard the first twelve notes of _Dixie_ and literally fell off the hood and landed on my butt on the ground. I was stunned, and then turned around. I saw Luke standing by the driver's side window laughing his head off.

"Luke Duke, I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted.

I stood up and started chasing Luke all over the yard. I caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. We rolled around and wrestled for awhile, something we haven't done in a long time. We stopped goofing around and lay on our backs side-by-side looking at the clear blue sky.

"Hey, Bo," I heard Luke say.

"Yeah," I answered.

"You do know that nobody can take over your place in my life, right?" Luke asked.

I looked at Luke. "Yeah, I know."

"Good," Luke said. "You have a very special place in my life and heart that nobody can take over."

I smiled. "Same here, Luke."

I looked back up at the sky. We'd be okay. There's a new Duke. Life couldn't get any better. Well…maybe it can…this is Hazzard County.


End file.
